


Blades and Sheathes - Earth and Ice

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Two Blades with plenty of time to spare...





	Blades and Sheathes - Earth and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason A03 Isn't letting me update my christmas story with new chapters... weird. Anyway, enjoy this little number after I've been bedridden for a few crappy days...

The beastly Blade was many things; a fierce fighter, a loyal warrior, a surprisingly pensive philosopher, and a compassionate soul marred only by his temper and his frightful appearance. But there was one side of him that only the Ice Blade Perun knew; that he was also a perfect lover.

 

The statuesque stunner melted into his hulking form, propped up by his mighty hand on her ass. Even with the boost in height, Perun still had to cran her neck up to lock her lips on his toothed maw. Her manicured nails found a hold in the armored plating of his shoulders, allowing her to lift herself higher into his teeth.

 

The mission had been almost laughably easy and between the two of them they’d finished it with loads of time to spare. When the beastly warrior tried to question her decision, a coy look and an intentional show of her white panties cut short any protest. So with about an hour before they were due back, what was the harm in finding a nice sheltered clearing on Gormott and indulging in each other’s company?

 

The ice Blade hissed as she felt his talon gently rub her covered mound. In response she grinded her hips into the digit as her own fingers tightened their grip. Her growing impatience at her lover’s unoccupied hand was answered as he laid his massive palm along the bare of her back, sending shivers up her body the only way she could experience such a reaction. Being an ice Blade did have some drawbacks after all.

 

While their form was based on the thoughts of their Driver, a Blade had perfect control over the aesthetics of their form (except the glowing; Architect only knew why). So off came her top, freeing her chocolate tits and toned abs. her gloves and bracers came next, revealing the toned yet feminine arms that deftly swung around her spear. The only remaining article she dismissed was her white panties, leaving her with her stocking-clad boots and her half-caped skirt.

 

Even if he’d seen it a few times now, Wulfric would never tire of the sight of her naked form; the softly glowing lines that graced her rich dark skin, or the defined muscles that perfectly complimented her sharp gaze. He didn’t even question her decision to leave her leggings or the skirt on; not when her bare loins were readily presented. “Your not going to keep me waiting, are you?” she breathily asked as her hands crossed under her swaying breasts.

 

For the Beastly Blade, simply removing his armored crotch plate was sufficient to let out his barbed loins. Not surprisingly for him, but he was more than a little self-conscious about the peculiar shape of his penis, and when his Driver had accidentally walked in on him during the one time he’d been working to clean down there… well Nia wasn’t the only one utterly mortified. Regardless, the hungry smacking of lips from his smaller lover as she stared at his girth made him proudly puff out his chest.

 

Perun weighed her options of how to rile hip her lover’s spear. She could always use her mouth, but the girth usually left her throat too sore to show her appreciation (good for when they wanted to be SOMEWHAT discreet, but with no one around she wanted to scream her head off with reckless abandon). Her rump was another option, and she knew how much he liked having his dick between her butt cheeks (and to be fair she LOVED feeling that meaty stick rubbing through her crack). But a quick glance at their discarded spears gave her a wicked idea.

 

Wulfric was confused as she smirked at him before walking towards their respective weapons. His confusion grew when she picked up HIS spear rather than hers, and it was only when she planted it in the ground that he realized what she was planning. As someone that had the distinct pleasure of watching her practice her moves, the Blade knew he was in for a treat.

 

Dancing to a beat only she could hear, the frosted paladin spun around her pole, brazenly showing her assets and crotch to her attentive lover. Feeling those milky white eyes on her lewd body spurned her further as she started rubbing her bare crotch against the shaft. Her hooded blue eyes never broke away even as her swaying hips brought her boobs between the spear’s handle; a feat that was sadly impossible for them thanks to his copious girth and her comparatively lacking chest… not for lack of trying mind.

 

The giant beast watched, captivated by his lover’s performance. While he usually enjoyed the spectacle around her dances thanks to her ice constructs, there was something equally as enjoyable in the more intimate performance out here in the wilds of Gormott. The setting sun cast such wonderful shadows over her lovely dark body; a body he craved NOW. So when she turned to present her perfect ass during her dance that his inhibitions finally failed.

 

Feeling him pull her up took Perun by surprise and she had barely enough time to grip the handle of her pole before she felt him slam into her pussy. Titan’s foot was she glad that her antics had made her wet, because otherwise his massive bladehood would’ve hurt like hell. At the very least she had the foresight to continue gripping onto her pole as Wulfric started slamming into her sheathe, filling the clearing with the sounds of wet slapping and mutual grunts.

 

With his massive palms locked on her thighs, the statuesque woman’s legs dangled off to the side. The tails of her skirt’s cape swayed with every time he pushed into her needy sex. The golden rings on her ankles clanged as she attempted to lift her legs and affix them to his massive hips. “F-Faster, Wulf. Give it to m-MEEE!” her voce screeched until it cracked.

 

The beast granted her wish, increasing his tempo as he plunged more of his cock into her loins. Under such an assault, her makeshift pole finally became uprooted and caused her body to fall forward. Perun managed to catch herself by her hands even as the two continued to rut like animals. They wasted no time on words; letting instinct and experience dictate what to do and how best to rile each other up, such as Perun dismissing her stilettos and rubbing her stocking-clad feet along his sides. in return he reached a claw down and started to poke the little fleshy nub that was her clitoris, eliciting more squeals from the ice Blade.

 

The towering woman lifted one of her hands to cup her heaving breasts; massaging and tweaking her firmly erect nipples to further her stimulation. And yet even under such pleasurable assault she was wanting; needing a little roughness to really set her off. Knowing that his featureless eyes were affixed to her, she started to shake her head; causing her long blue locks to sway back and forth. It was no different then a tail wagging, and it was a sign that Wulfric knew quite well what to do. With one hand occupied, the remaining appendage reared up to grab her flowing tresses just past the tie and pulled her up.

 

THAT was what she wanted; feeling the pain course through her scalp as she lost all form of contact with the ground. With her legs still affixed into the grooves of his hips and his mighty hand clenching her twin tails, her already gushing chamber practically flooded before clamping down on his cock. “A-a-AAAH!”.

 

Her world went white…

* * *

 

“D-damnit! Again?!” she cursed as her orgasm subsided. Following her mind’s blissful shutdown, she had managed to slide off his loins; a feat only possible thanks to her erratic ice powers making her walls too slippery to hold his dick. Her weary yet sharp blue eyes glared at the damndable still solid erection of her lover, having robbed him of a chance to experience his own orgasm. Yet again her body had selfishly succumbed to pleasure first and left him wanting.

 

“It’s okay Perun; I can finish later.” Wulfric rumbled as he stared down at her exhausted body. One look at her disapproving face was a testament to her feelings on the matter, followed by her shakily rising to her feet. The titanic Blade elected to keep his mouth shut and let her do as she pleased. And after feeling her soft fingers grasp his stiff cock, he was convinced that was the best choice.

 

With both palms she could cover the length, but only about two-thirds of the girth was enclosed in comparison. If she had a moment’s respite she might’ve briefly wondered how such a massive tool had managed to fit inside her… but time was not really in their favor to waste. So with a heavy gulp of air the ice Blade sunk her lips over the bulbous crown, ballooning out her cheeks to compensate.

 

From experience the paladin knew she could only spare about another inch or so into her mouth; there was simply no way to fit his glans down her throat, and any attempts to do so was simultaneously painful and a flat mood killer. At least this way she could lavish him with her tongue while her deft fingers danced along his length. Keeping his head in her mouth, Perun quickly bobbed her head along the shaft, compensating her lack of distance for the quantity and ferocity.

 

Her hands weren’t complacent either as she jerked off as much of the shaft as she could reach. Cupping her hands together gave her just enough to completely surround him and she quickly got in a pattern, matching her head’s movements with her palms. The smacking of her lips and the grunts of Wulfric were a symphony to her ears. When she heard his tone change, she knew he was close and pulled back off his cock with a wet ‘pop’.

 

The first time they’d done this had required her to take a long shower, and even then she’d missed some of his cum on the back of her neck (something that Poppi had pointed out by her inquiry of ‘foreign juices’). And that was only a few days after their first time together in Uraya! It had been almost two weeks since they’d had the time to have sex; Wulfric was going to cum like an orgy of Gormotti in heat. When the first blast completely drenched her face and forced her eyes shut, she knew there was going to be a LONG bath coming up before they reported in.

 

Sure they’d be late, but hey; at least the mission was done…

**Author's Note:**

> So all the Xenoblade 2 stuff is getting lumped in with the first game, huh? Let's see what we can do to fix that...


End file.
